


Absolutely purrfect

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Can someone help them, Cat, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Junkyu tries really hard okay, Kissing...? Well kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Shiho is also embarrassed, Shiho might do something without meaning to, Slight chaos, The Author Regrets Nothing, Treasure Dorm, White fluffy kitty, which is actually funny dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: “It’s cute?”“Obviously, it’s a cat. Cats are cute.”orJunkyu has suddenly a cat, is sitting in Mashiho's dorm and doesn't explain a thing.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Absolutely purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> What is this? I have no idea. I just needed to get some Mashikyu out of my system lol  
> Enough awkward Kyu trying to /woo/ Mashiho while trying a very unconventional methode. 
> 
> This also pretty much unedited. Posting it as raw as it is :'D

“Junkyu-hyung.” 

“Kim Junkyu.” 

“Stop ignoring me or I burn your Anti Social Club shirt.” 

“Don’t you dare!” 

The elder huffed his cheeks but Mashiho only raised an eyebrow at the man currently sitting on Mashiho’s dorm living room ground with something in his lap that most certainly didn’t belong there. And neither in the other dorms. Mashiho was pretty sure they weren’t even allowed to keep pets-

So why had Junkyu a snow white cat sitting on his lap who, admittedly, was very calm and almost seemed to sleep beside the noise of their dorm. Okay, the cat looked cute all curled up in Junkyu’s lap.

But why bring it here? Why not into his own dorm but to where Mashiho was? He could already see all the cat fur flying around and sticking to their clothes, meaning extra work at cleaning. 

Junkyu, who patted the sleeping cat carefully but in an excited manner, only looked up once before dividing his full attention back onto the cute animal, cooing at the slight twitch of the cat’s ears and at how loud it purred, feeling already at home. And that was the problem. Their manager had probably no idea Junkyu possessed a cat at the moment -  _ if  _ Junkyu actually bought it. The older one hadn't explained that part yet. 

“Explain.”

That made Junkyu look back up, a pout combined with a whine meeting Mashiho’s still sceptical eyes. 

“It’s cute?” 

“Obviously, it’s a cat. Cats are cute.” Mashiho sighs, leaning his head to the side. “Doesn’t explain why you are sitting on my dorm floor while petting a cat I have no knowledge of.”

That got Junkyu to cast his eyes sideways, dodging Mashiho’s questioning ones.  _ Ah, he’s embarrassed.  _ Mashiho almost chuckled at seeing Junkyu’s habits he always did whenever he got nervous, this hectic looking around, biting his lip. The elder surely had a very cute side. Not that it mattered at the moment, was the fact still present that the other had just  _ smuggled  _ a cat into their dorm and was short of an actual explanation. 

“I saw her at the shelter~” Junyku whines when he finally gathered enough courage to look back at Mashiho but he sees the older’s cheek heated up at his stare.

“She meowed so devastatingly cute-”

“She’s a cat, of course she meows to get your attention.”

“But she came to me immediately-!”

“Maybe you smelled like food.”

“What-!” Junkyu gasped, throwing him an evil glare. “I don’t smell like food, don’t say that.” 

“I could swear you are pretty sweet.”

“What?”

“What.”

“Say that again.”

Mashiho laughed, waving him off. But he couldn’t help but feel the tip of his ears becoming red, thanking whoever silently that Junkyu hadn’t immediately caught what he said and was apparently not pressing the matter any further. The older had focused his attention back on the white fluff ball while a pout was still on his lips, rubbing the cats head when said one had lifted her head at their bickering. 

And she meowed. Cutely. Once, twice, rubbing her head softly against Junkyu’s arm and that melted Mashiho’s heart and soul. 

Not that he kneeled next to Junkyu, no, and he for sure didn’t scratch the cat behind it’s white ears, earning a short meow as a response and a headbutt against his hand. 

“What’s her name?” 

“Shiro.”

“Shiro? Really?” 

Mashiho didn’t even look up when asking, his japanese accent slipping a bit when saying the familiar japanese word. 

“She’s white after all.” 

“You don’t say.” 

For a moment he just petted the cat silently after Junkyu hadn't responded as well before he looked up, seeing the elder staring at him. Mashiho just raised an eyebrow when he noticed how close they were. 

Silently he scooped the cat out of Junkyu’s lap, the elder not even noticing the missing warmth inside of his lap. And-  _ wait.  _ Did Junkyu’s eyes just skip downwards for a second? Was Junkyu trying to do what Mashiho thought he was? If yes, it was certainly not the right moment for this. Not with a new roommate in his dorm. 

Oh- Junkyu had closed his eyes, leaning down to him-

Mashiho just freaked out a  _ tiny  _ bit, really, no big deal. 

That he out of reflex lifted the cat in his hands was one thing, that Junkyu smooched the white princess was another. And that Jihoon walked in on the scene didn’t make it any better, was the eldest already falling to his knees, holding his stomach due to the intensity of his laughing, especially after Junkyu had noticed the difference between human and cat. 

The cat only meows when Mashiho lets her go to fall back onto the ground, face vanishing behind his hands. Junkyu seemed to not take it much better than he did, wasn’t he spurting a lot of different things which weren’t exactly understandable for him but not that Mashiho had much space for those inside of his head at the moment. The blood rushing through his ears was just too loud. 

A wet snout pressed against the back of his hand and Mashiho rolled to the side, pulling Shiro closer, letting her lick his face. Okay maybe the cat was a cute addition. 

But what should he do about the Junkyu situation-?

“I can’t believe you made Kyu kiss a cat!” 

Echoes back from the walls and Mashiho just wants to vanish into the ground, knowing very well himself that he had just blew his chance-

“Especially the cat he got just for you-”

“Park! Jihoon! Don’t say another word!” 

Mashiho can barely peek over the cat’s white fur before he sees Junkyu running after Jihoon, trying to make him shut up about this. About Junkyu  _ getting a cat  _ for Mashiho. Which was as ridiculous as it sounded. 

Shiro just happily flopped down next to him when he let his hand go through her fur, hearing her purring motor go on and tell him that she liked it- 

Yet, he has to hide his face in Shiro’s fur when he starts to smile like an idiot, the weight of this weird situation slowly sinking in. Not only had Junkyu got a cat for him, he even wanted to  _ kiss _ Mashiho. And that were some very positive signs for a mutual attraction. 

“Oh, Shiro, what am I going to do with you two~” 

_ Meow.  _

Ah. Purrfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
